Carly is that you
by awakenstate09
Summary: This is a different take when Claudia asks Jason to marry her to avoid Sonny getting the Zacchara empire...The plan screams of something Carly would do..It has a very sexy implied slash ending
1. Chapter 1

_Carly is that you?_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One_

_**When Jason heard the proposal from Claudia to get married so she didn't have to married Sonny, Jason was ready to say no but then paused and thought, "So if Sonny marries you…" Jason said and Claudia shook her head. "Then yes." Jason said and then he paused again, "We need to plan this out." There was a knock on the door and it opened, it was Sam McCall…Let the clock go backwards to fifteen minutes ago….**_

_**Jason was walking off after telling Robin he can't come to the wedding and bump into Sam. "Hey." Jason said and Sam was being polite but surprised Jason. "If I told you that I was seducing Jerry Jax just to get information about karpnov after everything we did to each other, would you believe me? Would you also believe me that Jerry is setting me up?" Sam asked after getting out on bail thanks to Nicholas… "I would, you always had great instincts no matter what happened between us." Jason said and added, "Can I talk to you?" **_

"_**Do you believe that Karpov set the hit on Kate?" Jason asked and Sam gave him that look. "Jason, he would have no reason too." "Lucky doesn't believe me…" Sam said and Jason responded then paused, "Sonny, is going to do something, I've seen himm with the Zaccharas." Jason said and Sam responded, "He thinks Karpnov and you don't." "Why would the old man called Sonny on his side moments after the shooting?" Jason asked and Sam answered, "You." **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Carly is that you?_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

_Sam walked in and said, "I'm in." Sam asked to be on Jason's payroll and Jason shook his head. "Okay, I have a plan." Jason said…._

_The next morning, Sam and Jason drew up the plan, they had to first make sure that the marriage was near Shady-brook and then they needed a witness or two. Johnny and Sam…Johnny, Claudia, Carly and Spinelli were present. The plan was to leave Port Charles in two-hour intervals it starts with Johnny, the cover to see Lulu…Claudia would be the next, she finds out where Johnny was and goes after him. The same time Carly leaves with the dress for Claudia and flowers…Sam would be next, she was a minute late thanks to Lucky and Max played boss, one more time. Jason was last…._

_After the wedding, they met again. "Stage one completed." Johnny said and Jason responded, "Okay, Sonny is going to be angry, we need distractions." "I could throw it in his face that you're great in bed." Claudia said and Carly with Sam shook their heads. Claudia caught that but didn't want to ask. Carly had a crazy idea and said, "Sonny gets possessive when someone is interest in me but him." Jason and Sam laughed at that.. "Hey Sonny does it to!" Carly said and added, "I think I need a new play-mate. She walked over then kissed….._


	3. Chapter 3

_Carly is that you?_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

_Carly said she was having a party for a new engagement, an engagement and a coming out party.. She told Jax that she was having it for Kate and had a webcam set up for her…Jax was happy about that and Carly just giggled to herself. This was a huge front…._

_So everyone was invited and Claudia walked in, she smiled because this was going to be her night and she told her father, she was going to announced to world an engagement then she looked at Sonny. "You want power; I want it to be about….power." Claudia said and giggled some more. Ric looked at her and she looked at Ric, "You might not want to hear this." Claudia said and was still giggling. Carly took the microphone, "Well, I want it to be known that there is an engagement as everyone knows Nicholas Cassdine is co-owner of the metro court and so I want it to be known…In January, the first of year, there will be a brand new club called, "Pay to play" and it will be front by my new business partner and date for tonight, this is why it was a coming out party because I will be sharing 51 percent of the business with Sam McCall…" Everyone was silent and Sam pulled Carly in for a kiss. Now Claudia Zacchara as a announcement…" I want it to be announced that I have decided married…." Claudia said and Anthony was happy that Claudia made this public…"Jason Morgan." Everyone was stunned and also via web-cam from his hotel room. Jason was smiling. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Carly is that you?_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part four _

_The following morning is was on the front page. Carly had a laugh and Jax wasn't amused…..again. "Hi there." Carly said and Jax responded, "Explain!" "Okay, I have had five divorces and they were all men so I'm trying women." Carly said and then a voice yelled, "Honey, do you have the…" Sam walked down and saw Jax. "I'm not going to hide it….I love my strawberry bubble bath.." Sam said and walked over to Carly then slapped her on the butt…__**Carly was enjoying this actually…**__Carly's part of the plan is this, Jax angry about publicity he will bitch to Kate who will bitch to Sonny and he like a bitch will go to Carly. Distraction artist…._

_Claudia was getting dressed and Jason came in with his suit. "I love that suit." Claudia said and Jason responded, "Thanks." "I want a bigger closet." Claudia said and Jason responded, "Take the other room." Claudia turned and like the freedom he was giving her. "You were there so many times and you helped find Ian Devlin. You always had my respect Claudia." Jason said and Claudia responded, "Thank you." "Besides, I don't see a bad part of us married." Jason said, Claudia is happy again she never ordered the hit and the Jackal ran down the stairs. "Stone Cold you should see this." The Jackal said…._

_**Enter monkey wrench…**__Now granted it was October 30__th__ but come on, Jerry Jax hanging on the pier with knives stuck in him in alphabet order doesn't make Alexis recognized the irony. Of course, she never witnessed the Saw movies. _

_Author's Note: __**Like others on this site, I've ALWAYS had a problem with Claudia ordering the hit…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Carly is that you?_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Five_

_Jason and Claudia walked into the lions den, a displeased Mr. Zacchara was sitting in his wheelchair with Trevor and Ric. Johnny walked by and raised his tea cup. Claudia smiled at him. "Before we get started, did you…" Anthony asked and Jason paused, he cleared his voice..Sam McCall fresh from her role as Carly new girlfriend came in with her new leather trench-coat that had a gun on the side and two others. "The trust here…" Anthony said and Claudia responded, "Yeah dad, why would we ever think we could trust you?" So the meeting took place Anthony popped with questions on how the union took place and Claudia spin the story…Working Jason to piss Sonny off, Ian Devlin and the quarantine also mentioning that bringing up what she felt for Jason was no one's business. So after more threats were exchanged everyone left and the car ride to the office was a silent one…_

_**Fifteen minutes ago….**_

"_Stone Cold, this is troubling, Vixenella pointed me out to a very theatrical man named M.L.B." The Jackal said and Jason told him to elaborate… "Before I came here, I was with Marcus and it took me five months for him not to kill Dad because I needed him alive. He didn't take to kindly of how my father treated me and John. He's made a reputation on killing mob bosses who have no respect." Claudia said and Jason responded, "Why Jerry?" "The theatrical one was married to the Goddess Sam." The Jackal said and Claudia was even shocked. "Didn't see that coming, I wish the Happening could have done that." Claudia said and Jason turned to her slowly. "I'm trying to make joke, Marcus here right now bad idea. He's the kind of guy who starts wars against everyone else so the one he wants to get killed dies in the process." Claudia explained and then Sam walked in…Everyone looked at her…."What?" Sam asked and………._

_**Present….**_

_There was Alexis Davis with former boyfriend of Sam's Lucky and on the left, a shell of his former self; I mean Mac was on the right. "I want you and Mr. Morgan down for questioning." Alexis said and then there was a loud explosion….._

_**But style of narrative is a little different, if confusing be nice about saying it's confusing and I will change it**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Carly is that you?_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Six_

_An hour after the explosion, Jason, Claudia and Sam all sang the __**talk to my attorney**__ song and after that Alexis knew she was getting nothing especially with that same hair-cut. So as they all went back to Jason's penthouse. _

_At the Metro court, Carly watched in the background as Jax was bitching to Kate. Of the many years she was in Port Charles, Carly always mentally did this in her head…An Orchestra was in front of her, she tapped with her stick…_

_**The music was beautiful, Kate complaining about how she was shot and how Sonny was paying attention to Carly. **__The strings came in next. __**Jax was heartbroken that Carly chose a woman over him but was glad Sonny was kept outside in the cold…**__The percussion came in and then the big climax was coming and it was coming then….__**"Carly!" Sonny interrupted and Carly paused, "We need to talk." Carly turned back to her orchestra in her head. **__"Take five." Carly said as she went back to the real world….._

_That night, Carly came to the penthouse and told Jason, Sonny was distracted. Carly told Jason that Sonny suspected she was involved in the plan…Jason then did something he would do with Carly every now and then. "With Jerry dead, Jax is going to come at me or Sonny and I want you to be careful of a guy named Marcus…He has a mix of an accent of Jamaican and Irish." Jason said and Carly shook her head then left. _

_**Trouble magnetic**_

_Carly went to her car and all she heard was, "__**Excuse me girl." Marcus said and **__Carly couldn't believe her luck…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Carly is that you?_

_By_

_  
Awakenstate09_

_Part Seven_

_Claudia walked in from moving in to the apartment across the way and she pointed out. "Should we be concerned that Sonny has been quiet?" Claudia asked and Jason responded, "I have a new guy keeping me posted, he's going to tell me if Sonny makes a move. Marcus worries me." "He should." Claudia said._

_Carly bull-shit meter was up in running. "I need your help, I was __**blah blah blah blah blah…." Marcus said and Carly responded effortlessly. "You are in a dark parking lot talking to me, alone and I know you have a good idea who I am then gave me a very bad excuse." Carly said and Marcus responded, "Ian Devlin, the one who's responsible for your son's death, Jerry Jax was the one who point him in the right direction. If your ex-husband tries to seek an eye for an eye, he's liable to lose one." **__The gun cocked and Marcus turned to see Sam there, "__**Hi honey. Carly, would you like to accompany me so you could save a phone call to Jason? I know he's on your top five on T-mobile but still……" Sam asked. **_

"_Jax showed up at Sonny's and so did your father" Jason said after getting a report. "Oh fucking great." Claudia said and added, "All of their resources combined Jason! If Marcus didn't killed Jerry, Sonny would have been distracted; we could found out my dad shot Kate as our theory states and killed our Russia friend. Everyone is know going to be a little bit cautious.." Sam knocked and Marcus walked in. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Carly is that you?_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part eight_

_The next morning, Sam was at the docks with the knife attached to her side that she was fixing. Claudia walked down and sat next to her. "What a night, last night was.." Claudia said and Sam just turned to her. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam said and Claudia just turned to her. "You know?" Claudia asked and Sam smiled then walked off. _

_**The magic smell**_

_**Jason walked downstairs and Claudia was reading a book, she had a red lace teddy on her. Her black hair just covered the tip of her nipples and he walked to her. He just walked to her slowly and she turned to him. He kissed her on the lips very passionately and they stopped. "I called this showing you that you're a woman." Jason said and Claudia responded, "Then stop talking." **_

_**Sam walked to Marcus and he looked at her. "I had Ryan Howard signed a baseball every year to Danny ever since he died and keep sending it to you." Marcus said and Sam responded, "I get them. I still have that baseball player, I didn't know he still played.." "Mike Schmidt." Marcus said and he laughed. "You could never keep up with me and Danny." Marcus said…**_

_**Claudia's teddy dropped and so did her panties. Jason's mouth went there and he lick then suck her clit dry. Before any of this happened, Marcus stated that his sole purpose to be there was to knock Anthony and the Russians, Jerry was just the start. Sam got nowhere with Marcus, she left and was going to find Jason, she saw him with Claudia and then paused then the door closed. **_


End file.
